dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:NUOL - Husky (Feat. ZIZO, ILLINIT, jeebanoff)
Descripción 부정할 수 없는 힙합의 시대를 살아가고 있는 현재 우리들의 삶에 대한 이야기를 힙합이라는 음악을 통하여 표현해 희망과 감동을 선사하고 있는 SBS 정통 힙합 드라마 “힙합왕-나스나길”이 소외되고 출구가 없을 것 같던 한 소년의 성장스토리로 가슴속 응어리를 풀어주며 감동과 따뜻한 치유의 매력을 선보이고 있다. SBS 정통힙합 성장 드라마 “힙합왕-나스나길” OST PART. 6로는 “NUOL”의 ‘Husky (Feat. 지조, ILLINIT, jeebanoff)’가 발매되며 이번 OST 다른 트랙들과 함께 또 하나의 명품 트랙이 탄생되었다!!! “NUOL”의 ‘Husky (Feat. 지조, ILLINIT, jeebanoff)’는 다재다능, 완숙미라는 말이 어울리는 NUOL, ILLINIT, 지조 그리고 아름다운 음색의 루키 'jeebanoff'가 만들어 남성적인 사운드와 강렬한 랩, 그리고 아름다운 보컬의 선율을 선보이며 한 번 들으면 놓지 못하게 되는 마력의 곡이다. LYRICS Cuz I'm feelin' like a husky You won't feel me until errbody Cuz I'm feelin' like a husky 한반도 남쪽 코리안 허스키 서울을 대표하지 뉴올은 음악적 앙투라지 그래 난 여전히 안 쿨하지 식을 줄 모르는 내 피는 오일 중동의 아부다비 너네 다 하나도 안 부럽지 무대 위 날 보면 까무러침 이건 제임스 르브론 FEEL 난 173의 높이 근데도 내 위친 네 머리 잡고서 백보드를 손으로 침 누구든 던져봐 비트 받고서 덩크 느낌 곧 나올 지조 앨범을 접하면 다 기자들 대서특필 도대체 뭐가 더 Real Hater들 Take a chill pill 너 네가 쏘는 슛 내가 다 찍었어 그래 난 파파라치 쏟아봐 노력의 피 해 봤자 새 발의 피 자 이제 너네들 차례야 막아봐 내 슛은 바나나킥 오늘 난 레이싱카 도망가 시야에 잡히지 마 백미러에서나 만나자 너네들 떼로 다 덤벼도 팔리지 다 40인 도둑들 목을 다 참수 그래 난 알리바바 유네스코가 날 지켜줘 그래 난 인도의 타지마할 시간이 지나도 세월은 튕겨내 현준이 형처럼 팝핀 소년은 지났고 아저씨 랩 방탄이야 이 새끼야 꾸준히 계속할 방침 여전히 랩하는 아침 내 이름 두 글자 그게 내 삶 칠전팔기 Rocky 허스키라 말하긴 무리지 무리 짓지 않고 주인님 두면 안 되는 성질을 지닌 종 Test my DNA 주량을 0으로 줄인 뒤 구린 일 없는 분위기 이제 개가 되는 일처럼 보기 힘든 멸종위기종이지 못 알아 들어 그런 거 뭣 하러 들어 그런 말 가끔은 들어 볼 법한 사람들 들어 있는 Chat 방에 들어감 그들은 알람을 울려 ILLINIT 등장 일등이라고 I think they know that I'm numero uno 수줍어하면서 멀리서 흠모하는 분도 Thank u for boostin' my ego Enemies, I drop bars on 'em 다시 말해 쇠창살을 구속하던 것들 다 가둬 I was never your dawg 알아? 불 구경해 강 건너 그들은 파멸해 알아서 난 하기 싫은 걸 안 하는 건 똑같은데 생각이 약간 바뀌어 이제부터 돈은 많이 가져야 되는 것 원시적 개념, 마트가 사냥터 통장의 잔고는 화살이고 최대한으로 벌어 벌어 벌어 Put food on the table 어, 먹고 싶음 먹어 모든 능력을 활용하는 문어발 경영 가족을 만들기 전까지 불만이 없었고 내 재무적 건강은 중간 정도 중간은 No more 부가 내 목표 된 것은 처음이지 누군가를 먹여 살려본 게 처음이라 음, 음악을 버려 버린 걸로 오해 받을 수도 있겠지만 전혀 아냐 늦게 배운 도둑질에 날 새는지 모르지 새로운 상태를 아는 건 도플이지 Dope이란 말과 Fire emoji들 사랑만 있으면 가능해 뭐든지 You won't feel me until errbody Cuz I'm feelin' like a husky 니가 원했던 걸 들어줄 순 없어 난 그토록 원한 위가 어떤 곳인지 네겐 이게 내 대답의 전부야 너와 나눌 수 있는 대화의 끝이야 Cuz I'm feelin' like a husky Cuz I'm feelin' like a husky #힙합왕#나스나길#OST#힙합드라마#KDRAMA #NUOL#뉴올#ZIZO#지조#ILLINIT#jeebanoff#Husky #INFINITE#인피니트#호야#이호원#에이프릴#April#나은#이나은#CROSSGENE#크로스진#신원호#한현민 NEW는 영화, 음악, 드라마, 극장사업, 스포츠 등 다양한 엔터테인먼트의 분야를 아우르는 종합 콘텐츠 미디어 그룹입니다. MUSIC&NEW의 유튜브 채널을 구독하시고 K-POP 아티스트들의 신곡과 뮤직비디오, 미공개 독점 영상 등을 가장 먼저 만나보세요. Categoría:Vídeos